Semiconductor devices continue to decrease in size and increase in power-density, resulting in a number of challenges for system designers. One of the primary challenges relates to electromagnetic interference (EMI)—i.e., how to shield the internal components from each other as well as from external sources. Such shielding is particularly important in the context of multi-chip and multi-module RF integration.
Chip-to-chip and module-to-module shielding is often provided using an embedded shield structure, a metal can cover, conformal shielding structures, or the like. However, such solutions tend to increase the size of the component, and generally require additional processing steps and cost.
Accordingly, there is a need for high-performance, low-cost shielding techniques for use with multi-chip and multi-module assemblies. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.